The Basics of the Basics
"Basics of the Basics" (基本のキホン "Kihon no Kihon") is the twenty-sixth and the unairead episode of season one. Synopsis One year before the beginning of the story, following Musashino Dai Ichi's baseball team. Kaguyama feels intimidated by Haruna’s presence on the baseball team for he feels that his positioned as the ace pitcher is threatened. Kaguyama wants to quit, but Haruna talks him out of it after telling Kaguyama about his own past. Summary This takes place during Haruna's first year at Musashino. Kaguyama talks about how at the Newcomer's tournament last summer, he was a second year and became the number one on the new team. He was taken out after giving up six runs in three innings. Then he saw the first year who came in as the relief pitcher, Haruna, and lost his desire to play baseball because he was so much better. One afternoon, Miyashita Suzune, the team manager, greets Haruna and Kaguyama. Haruna, blushing, thanks her for cleaning up everyday. Haruna and Kaguyama are on their way to train in the weight room. Kaguyama realizes Haruna trains instead of joining them at the family restaurant after practice. He feels sick midway through the weight training. Haruna tells him not to copy him, but to develop his own training program. During the summer Haruna trains to maintain strength. He advises Kaguyama to plan a year round schedule. Earlier that day, Ookawa, the captain, had told Haruna to team up with Machida from now on while Akimaru works with Kaguyama. Haruna asked if that means he's the Ace pitcher. Ookawa refused to admit it, but the catcher Machida confirms it. Haruna declares he won't throw more than 80 pitches a day. Ookawa suddenly kicks him and threatens not to let him pitch. Suzune scolds Ookawa and helps Haruna. Back to present, Kaguyama notes that Haruna and Ookawa started fighting from day one about how to do dorsal muscle training. Kaguyama asks about the 80 pitch limit. Haruna explains that until his line of growth grows flat, he doesn't want to put too much strain on his body. They arrive at the baseball field. Meanwhile, Suzune calls Ookawato to meet and talk about what happened that afternoon. Kaguyama admits he wants to quit the baseball club. Ookawa overhears him. Suzune arrives on the scene. Kaguyama points out that the Musashino team is made up of reserve players in middle school, resigned to losing all the games during their high school years. He wants to know why Haruna is here. Kaguyama has never won an official game. He doesn't see the point of working so hard. Haruna plans to be a pro. Kaguyama wonders if he falls short wouldn't he be discouraged and break down. Haruna gets mad when Kaguyama talks about destiny and talent without giving him credit for his hard work. Then he realizes that this is the first time Kaguyama is having doubts, like he did in his second year in middle school. Ookawa and Suzune come out before Haruna explains why he chose Musashino. Ookawa apologizes for eavesdropping, but Haruna refuses to talk about his reason until Suzune begs him. Haruna looked for a school where the field is adjacent to the school and the school has sufficient training facilities and the coach is as laid-back as possible. When he was in middle school, he was the coach's favorite. He overused Haruna pretty badly and after a while his knee started to hurt. He took Haruna for x-rays at his friend's and said it was growing pains so he continued to make him pitch through the summer. Haruna went to a big hospital and had an MRI taken and it turned out the meniscus was damaged. The coach abandoned him after that. He did rehab himself with his parents' support and it healed in two months. But the coach continued to ignore him even when the other pitcher's shoulder was hurting. He felt like quitting. Then his teammates suggested he play in the Seniors instead where he had a great experience. Kaguyama makes a discouraging remark and is scolded by Ookawa. Haruna asks Kaguyama what is his 50 meter dash time. Suzune remembers it as 7.5 seconds. Haruna claims his is the same and asks for a race. Suzune preps Kaguyama, pointing out that he is now 3 kg lighter than the spring, so he should be faster and Haruna has gained weight. They race and Haruna beats him, but Kaguyama improves his time to 6.8 seconds while Haruna's time is 6.2 seconds. Haruna's original time was under 6.5 seconds. Haruna had told Suzune to tell him all that, employing the placebo effect on Kaguyama, leading him to think that he could win against him, although in reality he couldn’t. However, this was enough for Kaguyama to realize that there is still a lot of room for improvement and that he can still be a better player. Haruna encourages Kaguyama to stay on the team. Suzune has to leave so Ookawa takes her home. Kaguyama explains that they're dating. Haruna leaves too while Kaguyama takes time to think about aiming for victory. Following Haruna's example, Ookawa forces the team to train harder. They work toward winning their game in the fall tournament. Important Details * DVD special, not in manga. Haruna's injury was only referred to by Abe. * Musashino's baseball team is in the bottom 10% * Musashino wins against Sayama-Shou: 2-0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1